This invention relates to a secondary battery having a long charge-discharge cycle life.
There have been known secondary batteries having one or two electrodes made from a polymer having conjugated double bonds in a main chain such as polyacetylene [(CH).sub.x ]. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,321,114 and 4,442,187). This polymer works as an electrode active material and it can be used with conductive material such as carbon. But these batteries have a charge-discharge cycle life as short as 50 cycles, which is not sufficient for practical use. One reason for the short cycle life seems to be that a balance between doping an non-doping on the positive and the negative electrodes is lost. Further, these batteries have an initial coulombic efficiency of about 95%, which means that any side reactions are taking place.